


What a Life Changing Advice

by ambrosiaplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, did I alr say FAST BURN?, fast burn, implied one nights stand, just osasuna being sappy and whipped, mentioned Aran Ojiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease
Summary: A wise philosopher once said "You need to get into the pants of the first man you will see in the club night before your interview. I guarantee you, you'll get the job without even trying."Suna happened to ask for some job interview advice from his friend, Aran.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 84
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	What a Life Changing Advice

**Author's Note:**

> for Osasuna week - day 3 (i tried to associate all prompt tiers here 🤘😔)  
> this is my first pure self-indulgent osasuna/haikyuu fic so I'm kinda nervous but I did enjoy writing it.<  
> (Sorry in advance for the inconsistencies hehe)

Osamu is not the type to do one night stands. He doesn’t even want to step inside a club to get laid because according to him, he is done with that phase. However, his friends beg to disagree and always keep him together with his brother in tow on their tradition of welcoming the Fall season. That’s why he is pretty disoriented after waking up in an unfamiliar bedroom with a hangover from all those spooky limited edition cocktails from last night. 

"Ahm, hi? I prepared breakfast if you want to eat but I can't join you since I have a job interview today." says the fair-skinned man with fox-like eyes.

_Ah._ Osamu finally remembers what happened. He is tongue-tied, sitting slowly on the bed. The man faces him, closing the button of his white polo without looking unbothered like he knows Osamu for a long time.

"I have spare clothes in the closet. Suit yourself, I guess? I know you still find it stupid now that you're sober but thank you." The man who is still unknown to him says before walking away. Osamu doesn’t even have the chance to answer in a cool manner and asks the other's name because the latter grabs his black trench coat and hurries to the door after checking the time on his watch.

The hangover still lingers on his head, thinking it's safe for him to stay a bit more. Trusting himself to drive with a hangover will never be a good idea so he gets up and walks toward the kitchen. Freshly brewed coffee in the coffee maker, french toast, bacon, and eggs and oatmeal are placed on the bar counter. He feels so grateful that the other man has taken his time to prepare a heavy breakfast for him. Osamu must admit that he is not used to someone making him breakfast because he is the type of person to do that not for others but solely for himself. 

Osamu sits comfortably, nursing his headache as he gazes at the fog on the window made by the early chilly weather outside. Then, a neon green sticky note posted on the coffee maker catches his attention.

_I had no idea what you_

_like for breakfast_

_so I prepared these._

_Cereals and oats are_

_in the cupboard too._

Being his only person, Osamu knows how to deal with hangovers by eating a perfect breakfast: that is everything with honey. He is about to roam around the kitchen to find one when he finds it beside the coffeemaker with another sticky note.

_My mom said honey help_

_our body to get rid of_

_the alcohol in our system faster._

_IDK maybe drizzle your bacon_

_or oats with it?_

He is supposed to be a one night stand but why does a mere stranger treat him like he isn’t? Maybe he is just being nice because of the favor he asked. Osamu answers his question silently before pouring the coffee on a cute fox mug. He positively needs this caffeine intake before starting his day. 

Osamu decides to look around the stranger’s kitchen after cleaning the things he used earlier then notices the post-it notes on the fridge’s door. Based on the several notes about making sure to eat on time, stock some real food and stop eating too much ice pops because you are not a kid anymore, he assumes that these are all from the stranger’s mom. Osamu doesn’t realize that a fond smile forms in his lips after reading every note. He assumes that the other man got this sticky note posting habit from his mother. 

_Cute._

Yes, they have been wildin’ last night but Osamu can’t deny the fact that he has a Michelin 3-star restaurant to manage today. He hopes that the good stranger whom he shared his night with will ace the job interview. Wait, the stranger has a name already. (Thanks to the post-it notes from the fridge.)

_Thanks, Rin-chan._ Osamu says before leaving the apartment.

Osamu hails a cab so that he can return home before going to his restaurant. His phone rings and answers it right away without checking who it is. 

"Samu, where are the fuck are ya? I’m already here in yer apartment for nothin’? I'm expecting some good breakfast because ya pity my unhealthy diet for not eating enough? Ugh, why did Kita-san decide to pursue farming and ditch his ever considerate good-lookin’ boss? Ayt? I call this Atsuphobia!" Atsumu, his twin brother, starts to lament. He shouldn't have answered Atsumu's call just to hear his petty whining sesh about being a secretary-less boss but it’s too late.

"Stop complaining will ya? and just find a new one. Yer whiny voice makes my head hurt even more." 

"Ooh, hangover I see." Atsumu on the other line, says teasingly like he hasn’t whined a while ago.

"Fuck off, it's yer fault I had to take yer shots as well because ya weren’t there. Akagi and Gin are still pawns of Satan, dog gammit!" He keeps a straight face while talking monotonously to his twin brother on the line. Ugh, he hates Monday traffic to the core.

"Nah, just say you're a weakshit in drinking and go" 

Osamu hangs up and concludes that if their friends were pawns then Atsumu would be Satan himself.

"Ye’re just messing with me aren't ya?" Atsumu gives his twin brother a smug 'not-gonna-believe-your-lies-anymore’ face after the latter have told him what happened last night. Osamu is in the kitchen making an obligatory tuna onigiri because he lost a bet last Friday with his twin. They argued who would reply first between their parents when both of them said they wanted to migrate overseas for good. Osamu bet on their mother telling them to shut up and stay in Japan while Atsumu bet on their father telling them to do whatever they want because they’re adults. Atsumu, being the father’s baby, won.

"Do I look like I am? After Gin and Akagi left, I decided to order somethin' sweet and stayed for a bit then a man asked if the seat was taken beside me." Osamu answers without even looking at his brother.

"Too many boring details! But knowing you, you didn't do it because you're drunk, Samu. You did that because you find the guy hot or interesting." Atsumu starts to rile his twin to spill some more and at the same time, wiggles his thick eyebrows comically for some extra annoying effect.

"I did that because the guy asked me a favor desperately and yes because I was drunk," Osamu tells his brother about the guy's unbelievable favor on helping him gain confidence as a preparation for the important day.

"Dude, you believed him? maybe that's his effective way to get on yer pants?" his twin replies, still not stopping from flashing his annoying smile because he can't move on from that favor fiasco. Osamu was quite skeptical the moment he was asked that last night. He also didn't believe at first but after seeing the man getting ready for his interview earlier, it all made sense to him now. 

"He is having a job interview today as we speak." Osamu smiles meekly, remembering how shy the man was when he approached him and asked the "favor". 

"Wow, I wonder where the heck did he get that advice from? He is gullible. Didja get his number? So you can ask if he got the job or nah? I mean we hafta see if that _‘get laid to get hired’_ thingy is effective or a just hoax." Atsumu grins in excitement. He gets so giddy while preparing his french pressed coffee at the bar counter while waiting for his breakfast to be made. Osamu shouldn't have bothered telling but again, it is too late. Atsumu will not stop nagging him if he keeps it a secret for too long.

"I didn't ask. I forgot to, okay? Don't give me that ugly face. Here's yer food, Bratsumu." The five pieces of tuna onigiri on a plate are placed on the table so Atsumu can finally shut up.

"Oh oh oh, Samu! that's not _awesome_ for _you_. how will ya contact him again huh? Aren't ya curious? I mean if he got it, he should tell ya 'cos he owes ya?" Atsumu still nags him no matter what. He doesn’t want to keep the conversation any longer so Osamu leaves his twin brother in the dining area.

“It's just a one night stand.” Osamu says it lazily, as he walks back to his room.

“L-O-L Bro, you don't do that!” Atsumu shouts so his brother will still hear him before munching his first rice ball.

“Just eat your food, get out, and find a new assistant.” Osamu always wants to have the last say whenever he and Atsumu get into petty arguments like this because it gives him an upper hand.

After removing his gray sweatshirt, Osamu looks at his reflection in the mirror. He touches the faint purple marks on his chest as he reminisces what happened last night.

_Rin placed his wet lips against Osamu’s chest, sucked on the sensitive skin like his life depended on it. When he pulled away, he proudly smiled at the mark that he had left._

“That was just a one-time thing. Let it go, dammit.” He tells himself or rather forces himself to forget that he is still affected, affected by those warm touches, sloppy wet kisses and soft moans they shared last night. 

* * *

Both Autumn and Spring are known as the seasons of change but Suna prefers cold weather and earth-colored coats over prickly summer heat or cherry blossoms. He keeps on telling himself that it's okay to be slow, let the change get to him instead of chasing them. Autumn is the quieter kind of transition that he finds comfort with.

The chilly breeze this morning continuously brushes his face as he walks briskly to the building. He has done Aran’s peculiar advice to get hired so he doesn’t have to feel nervous now. If this is the start of a change that he waited over summer, he believes it will turn out fine. The soft smile of the stranger before they sleep last night appears on his mind and makes him feel at peace all of the sudden. He doesn't know why it got to his mind so he shrugs it off for a while because he has an interview to ace now.

Upon entering, he notices that the lobby design is no joke. It is surrounded by glass and some minimalist visual arts and statues complement the whole interior. What can you expect from one of the famous companies in Japan? The wave-like building itself was a remarkable addition to Tokyo’s skyline, no wonder many people wanted to get hired in this company. He takes a deep breath before proceeding to the reception area.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Sakusa-san." Suna smiles curtly to the receptionist. The lady smiles back at him before saying that Suna has to wait for a while as she needs to call his contact person for confirmation.

"Your name is Suna Rintarou, right? Sakusa-san said you can proceed to the 20th floor, first room on the right side. He is waiting for you there." The receptionist instructs Suna after finishing the call on the phone. Suna has no idea what's on the 20th floor but still follows the instruction of the receptionist. Maybe it’s the HR office. 

_You can do it. You did what needs to be done last night. Aran, I trusted your advice. I got dicked down by the first handsome guy I laid my eyes on. I have to nail this._ Suna keeps on talking to himself. 

He knocks twice before opening the door. As he enters, Suna is welcomed by a spacious room with a glass divider separating the real office from the secretary's reception area. There is a vacant table, maybe the secretary's table and a cozy leather sofa on the other side for guests or applicants, he assumes. Suna finds it weird that the HR department is at the top of the building but little does he know, it is the COO’s office. A man with a black, wavy hair who seemed to be the HR head, approaches him with a stoic disinterested face. Suna suddenly thinks of two things after meeting the guy, he may hate people or he just hates his job in general. He just nods curtly before getting inside the room.

“Suna-san, right? I’m Sakusa, head of the HR department. I will now brief you quickly before Atsumu-san, I mean the COO arrives. He said he’ll be late for a while so we have time for the briefing. I apologized that you have to take a lot of house rules on your first day-” Sakusa is cut by Suna who is a little confused.

“I’m sorry but did I hear it correctly? briefing? on my first day?” lines started to form between his eyebrows. He knows that he’s a bit nervous right now but that doesn’t mean he will go deaf.

The HR head notices the confusion from the new assistant’s face then suddenly remembers that he missed informing Suna that he will no longer undergo an interview today because the former executive assistant has screened several applicants and has chosen Suna at the end. _“He is the type who can tame Atsumu’s whiny ass at work just by his face. Can you imagine his deadpan expressions that can rile Tsumu-san up?”_ Sakusa stirs himself from his reverie, bringing himself back to enlighten the new employee.

“Again, I apologized for the short notice Suna-san. There will be no interview needed because we have to fill the vacancy as urgently as possible since the COO will have a lot of projects on his plate this year. If you have any other concerns, feel free to tell me now before we proceed to your job offer.”

After hearing what Sakusa has told him about being hired without any interview, Suna smiles, trying to suppress his amazement of what happened. He surely has to thank Aran later. His advice is now proven and tested.

"Nothing. I'm just quite taken aback. That's all." Sakusa doesn’t even react and starts talking. Well, maybe he just wants to end this quickly. Suna patiently listens to the HR head about the basic house rules, the company's mission and vision, his salary and benefits, and lastly, his boss's temperament. Regarding the last topic, Suna observes that Sakusa knows their boss well. Amidst his monotonous low voice, there is some fondness in it. (Yes, he is indeed a typical observant officemate who knows all the tea and looming issues in the pantry even though his _IDGAF_ face begs to differ.)

It took them half an hour to finish the briefing and signing of forms and information datasheet for HR records before Sakusa left him alone. He learned that Atsumu-san, his boss, has a twin brother. His family manages the Miya Group of Companies. It has been one of the top influential companies across the country. They have a prospering business in sports/gym equipment, private universities, and real estate properties. His parents are currently in charge of the first two and Atsumu operates the Miya Real Estate Company. The chief operating officer has this carefree personality and possesses 'overconfidence' (Well, according to Sakusa) but also a perfectionist when it comes to working. He has a high standard for himself and to the people he works with. That's why his assistant should be as meticulous and careful with every detail and information as possible. He turns into his loudest and most annoying form when he talks to his twin brother just to spite him. 

"As long as you keep that usual blank face of yours, you'll be fine." Suna knows it's not a nice assurance from an HR guy but thinking that he has the same demeanor, maybe being expressionless is one of the hidden qualifications in working here. He is also sure that the former assistant was pretty much the same.

Suna starts to get used to his surroundings before his boss arrives. There are documents placed on the modern white office table that he assumes to be his so he sits comfortably and reads the files regarding this week's meeting and the topic of various presentations needed. 

"Oh, so there will be a board meeting on Friday and he'll be presenting something." Suna whispers to himself. The presentation will be about the joint business venture between Kageyama and Miya groups of companies. This project is going to be big and can be a ‘make or break’ move for the Miyas if ever the other party will back out. He makes a mental note to search more about the other company but suddenly thinks of his boss' brother and what they look like. Sakusa told him earlier that the other twin was not interested in their line of businesses and just put up a restaurant on his own. Suna gets his phone out of his pocket and quickly types _'Miya Atsumu and twin brother'_ on the search bar.

"What the fuck?" His narrow eyes widen as he gets frozen to his place, still looking at the enlarged picture of the twins on his smartphone. Good thing he's alone right now because he has cursed out loud after the pictures on his phone appeared.

Who would've thought that Miya Osamu, the twin brother of his new boss in Miya Real Estate Co. is the person he slept with last night and the one he asked for an unusual favor to get hired? Yes, it's no other than Suna himself. He returns his phone to his pocket and tries to keep calm because his boss may arrive anytime soon.

_This is not the time to get nervous. Pull yourself together, Sunarin._ He then thinks about what Sakusa told him earlier. As long as he has a deadpan face, he'll be fine. Maybe this is going to be his mantra for today.

Suna is currently hooked on reading the history of Miya Real Estates Co. and Kageyama Properties Inc. when the door opens and his boss, the COO arrives keeping Sakusa in tow. 

"Look what we got here! Omi-kun thank you for finding him for me. I owe ya lunch or dinner or breakfast. Just tell me, I'll clear my schedule for ya!" Atsumu says loudly with so much excitement in his eyes. Sakusa, as usual, doesn't react and just closes the door for Atsumu. (A part of him thinks that there's some tension going between these two but that's for another time.) 

"Suna-san, this is Miya Atsumu, the COO of MREC. Miya-sama, this is Suna Rintarou, your new executive assistant. Kita-san helped me with the screening of the applicants." Sakusa introduces them to each other then Suna bows to greet his new boss. His innate expressionless face helps him act like a professional even after knowing about the COO's twin brother. Suna tries all his might to set aside this thought and what happened last night needs to be left behind. However, the soft smile of a stranger who goes by the name Osamu creeps on his mind again. 

_Yikes._ his inner self whispers. 

"I told you don't call me Miya-sama! I feel old, that's what people call my father, Omi-kun! Hi Suna-kun, just call me Atsumu-san. That'll be better! Drop the honorifics, it's 2020. I hope we can work easily because my my my~ there's a lot of things we need to do and a big project to deal with! The Kageyamas is making me antsy for weeks!" Atsumu welcomes him in full enthusiasm. He bows for the second time in return.

The HR head bids his goodbye when Atsumu stops him, holding his arm. "Wait, Omi-kun! We need to have a celebratory groufie with our new EA here! Come here Suna kun!" Sakusa doesn’t have any choice so he stands beside the COO and looks at Suna intensely like he is asking the new hire to move quickly so he can go back to his real job. Atsumu brings out his phone from the inside pocket of his suit and snaps a picture together with the two. He is the only one who's smiling among them.

"Thanks, guys! I'll send this to my bro. I'm not me if I didn't flex my new EA to him, right Omi-kun?" Atsumu grins like a little menace plotting a prank on his brother. Sakusa nods before leaving as he still has two meetings to attend. He is the HR head for Pete's sake, not Atsumu's sitter. Suna makes another mental note to be updated with this tension between them some other time.

"Oh, ye're already reading that information about Kageyamas? I'm amazed, Suna-kun! I'll just breathe for a while since I ran earlier, hmkay? I'll tell ya about our plans later!" Atsumu goes inside his office now. 

Meeting Atsumu makes Suna realize a very limited difference between the twins because he only met the other one last night. Based on how they engage with a new person, Atsumu gives his smile and quirky remarks easily and with full confidence, definitely a people person. On one hand, being laid back and calm is what Osamu is all about. He talks about what's on his mind in a straightforward way not minding if it's offensive or now. Both of them have strong yet different vibes but if someone will ask Suna who is more attractive, he’ll probably think it’s Osamu. 

_Stop thinking about his beautiful face, his soft smile._ Suna should just focus on the Kageyamas and stop thinking about the other Miya.

Atsumu still can't stop his excitement for having a new executive assistant. Every time the COO is excited, weary, mad, or stressed, he always tells it first to his brother. They may always bicker but supporting each other through harsh real words is their love language for each other. 

Before calling his newly hired secretary inside, Atsumu sends the picture he took a while ago to his twin brother.

**[celebratory group pic.jpg]**

_Samu🍙🐽!! got my new EA, he’s like Kita-san but not really_

_and I think omi-omi likes his presence too!!_ 🤪

* * *

As the chef-owner of Ryouriya Miya, Osamu is talking to the executive and sous chefs in the kitchen regarding a delicious dish called Mansaf that he tasted when he visited Amman last week. Since one of the restaurant's specialties is onigiri, he plans to associate this Jordanian recipe to their rice balls. He even thinks of having a Japanese-Jordanian fusion cuisine inspired by his Arabian cruise last week. 

Osamu is an eclectic when it comes to food as he eagerly watches one of the head chefs preparing the ingredients one by one. He is about to help to unload some of the boxes when his phone vibrates inside his pocket. 

Seeing the fair-skinned man in the middle of the picture Atsumu sent, gives him a wave of mixed emotions or more like different forms of excitement. He is now curious about the reaction of the new executive assistant after finding out that his boss looks like a carbon copy of the one he approached in the club last night for a favor that they both know is effective. He wants to see his shy and flustered smile, his frown whenever he teases him. He just wants to see him again.

How can he long for a person he doesn't really know? Heck, they just met last night and this morning. This should be nothing. He finds it weird, smiling as he keeps on zooming in the picture to see the man between Atsumu and Sakusa. Osamu returns to his office for a while to ponder his thoughts about this. He hates to admit that Atsumu is right. One night stands are not his cup of tea. He doesn't do that, not anymore for a long time now but that intimate moment with Suna happened and left an unusual impact on him.

Realizations hit him as expected. He doesn't want it to stay as a temporary one-time thing. Osamu wants to know more about Suna and wants to spend more time with him. There is something about the man that he can't get enough of, that's why he needs to know and find out what it is. 

_just don't nag me anymore Bratsumu & stop _ _being_

_a fool in front of yer EA or he'll follow Kita-san 😈_

Osamu finally replies with a small smile, again. Smiling is not his forte, that is Atsumu's, but why is he smiling on everything related to Suna. Things are getting weirder for him. He can't think straight and focus on his work. Something is missing or more like, there is something he wants to do. He knows that 'something' all along but just doesn't acknowledge it. 

"Ah fuck it. I want to see him again." He whispers with full conviction. Finally.

_I'll bring ya food, share it with yer new EA._

_not gonna go in yer office so just asks someone to go down later once I arrived._

_Suit yerself. I need food for 3 pax. Me, Sunarin and Omiomi. Thankies 😘🤢._

_Text if ye're alr here. I'll let Sunarin get our food so you can also meet my savior. ✊🏻😔_

Osamu reads his brother's reply and scoffs at the nickname he gave for Suna. Well, as long as it's not Rin-chan. He thinks to himself.

* * *

After they discussed the presentations that need to be done for the board meetings, Suna is now making an initial draft report for the upcoming board meeting this Friday. Once finished with the said presentation, he will proofread the speech of his boss for the upcoming gala because the draft his boss made is hippy and casual. He is too focused on typing on the computer when Atsumu comes out of his office and asks him to get their food in the lobby. He doesn't mind so he follows the request to go down.

Suna is expecting to get the food from a normal delivery guy outside the building but the man is nowhere near normal. His eyes are not deceiving them, aren't they? There is a gorgeous young man with ash grey hair, wearing a faux suede bomber jacket that accentuates his broad shoulders as he leans on a matte black Ducati superbike. Oh wait, he looks like his boss.

_Fucking yikes._ Suna whispers to himself. He's been staring for a long time and looks probably like a dumbass. He prays to any god up there to hide the blush on his cheeks or just let some freezing air out right now so he can reason that it's just cold. His inner self is in shambles as the man slowly looks towards him.

He got out from his reverie when Osamu is now in front of him waving the three plastics of Atsumu's favorite dishes from his restaurant.

"I brought you guys some food since my brother told me he got a new assistant and it calls for another celebration because you obviously got the job.” The other Miya says in a low manly voice.

“Yeah, I was shocked when I found out that I got hired on a whim. But the crazier thing is my boss looks like the man I asked for a terrible favor just to get hired here." Suna flashes his meek smile that Osamu has been missing (as if they didn't meet earlier this morning). 

"Indeed, crazy. You could have told me last night so I recommend you directly to Tsumu since he badly needs an assistant." 

“How would I know, dummy! Oh, Osamu right? I saw one of the picture frames in the office and Atsumu-said that's your name and he’s the better and more handsome twin." 

"Well, I know you don't agree with what he said, right?" 

Osamu and Suna share the same knowing smile because of how they become very at ease with each other right now, conversing like they've been friends for a long time. The expected tension is not even found between them.

"Since I got the job, I'd like to treat you for dinner as a thank you for ahm, helping me out? but here you are with a lot of food, congratulating me and your brother.

"As if ya know my number? I don't think you'll do that in the first place." Osamu starts to tease the other. "Well, I might check the directory in the office to get that! I know how to give back, Osamu." Suna argues back.

"Rin-chan what ifー" Osamu gets cut off by the other. 

"Did you just call me what? You sounded like my mom there, by the way." Suna tries to bury the giddiness in his gut and keeps it cool after hearing his nickname from the other's lips. 

Aha, this is what Osamu wants to see, a flustered Suna. "Rin, listen first will ya? You don't need to treat me for dinner, what if you just let me prepare our dinner at your house? I kinda like yer kitchen. It's very homey." Osamu suggests. His low modulated voice keeps on creeping in Suna's ears. _Act cool._

"Huh? but my kitchen isー" 

"Yeah, I know. I hafta do some groceries and just surprise you when ya get home. What'cha think?" This time Osamu cuts him off. Suna suddenly feels the hotness on his cheeks after hearing it, not minding the crisp fall breeze brushes his face. 

"I’ll look forward to going home then." 

Osamu notices the crimson blush so he lets Suna get the plastic bags to free his hands then gently cups the latter’s cheeks before bidding him goodbye. "I'll wait for ya then." 

The two of them have no idea that Atsumu is behind them eavesdropping since Suna is taking too long to return and he is getting hungry. The blonde COO clears his throat that finally catches their attention.

"So it's Sunarin whoー" 

"Shut yer crap! Mind your own business, Bratsumu!" Osamu doesn't let his brother continue and looks only at Suna. "I'll go ahead, Rin-chan, see u later." 

"Ha! I told ya so, _O-dumb-mu_! you don’t do one night stands! you can't just fool the better Miya! Let's go, Rin-chan~" Of course, Atsumu being Atsumu doesn't let the chance of mocking his brother slide.

"Don't call him that. It doesn't suit yer filthy mouth." Osamu snaps to Atsumu before putting his helmet on.

"You got my brother whipped, Suna-san!" Atsumu breaks the silence when they enter the elevator. Suna doesn't know how to react after witnessing the childish banters of the twins. No matter how different they are when it comes to their demeanors, he can say that they are still the same in expressing their 'brotherly' affection with each other.

"I don't think so, Atsumu-san. Maybe your brother got me whipped." Suna tries to be sappy so he can know how his boss will react. 

Atsumu acts like he is about to puke but then smirks. "If Samu hears that he'll go berserk. Geez, I'm not yet ready to see my brother crazy in love. That'll be painfully annoying!" 

Suna prepares the food Osamu brought them on the center table inside Atsumu's main office. There are salmon onigiri, yakisoba, baked California maki, and tempura that can feed the whole floor. 

"Why is Omi-kun not answering my calls?" Atsumu asks after trying to call Sakusa several times. 

"He said he will have two meetings this afternoon. I'll just set some of these aside for him and the others" Suna answers in nonchalance. 

They are eating quietly when Atsumu asks his assistant the question he has been meaning to ask.

"Suna-san, regarding your friend's advice, can you tell me more about that?" 

"Oh, my best friend is a guidance counselor so I ask him for advice every time I need one so when I received an email from MREC, I got nervous since I'm not used to interviews so I asked for some pre-interview tips" Suna simply answers.

"And that's the get laid to get hired advice, ye?" 

"Hmm." Suna nods as he continuously slurps his yakisoba. His nervousness and embarrassment have passed so he can talk about this thing to anyone including his boss while savoring the delicious Osamu prepared to them. 

"Suna-san, hypothetically, my friend also wants to try that. Let's say instead of an interview, it's gonna be a board meeting on Friday! Can he like ahm, ask this favor to someone so the project will be successful?" 

Suna hasn't stopped himself to roll his eyes after hearing Atsumu's question like he's saying 'what kind of hypothetical question was that?'. It's pretty obvious that it's about him and Sakusa. "Knowing Sakusa-san even just for a short time today, I don't think, no, I'm sure that advice will not be effective. But with your overflowing confidence and stubbornness, well, at least you can try" 

"Hmm, you think so?" Atsumu is lost in his thoughts before realizing what Suna has said. "Hey! this is not about me and Omi-kun. Well, whatever! Osamu and you, Suna-san are just too gullible." 

Suna continuously eats his food, letting Atsumu thinks about his own decision on trying that 'revised' advice on Sakusa. 

_Gullible? Tch, As if I mind being one._ He can't wait to go home to see the other gullible person.

* * *

After his hectic first day of making several presentations and discussing it with Atsumu, Suna finally comes home. The once dark and empty studio unit is now alive and smells like home. He has been living independently for two years now so he can't still believe that someone who is not his mother will wait for him and heck, even cook for him at the end of a busy day.

He clicks his door's passcode as quietly as possible so he can enter his apartment and surprise Osamu. The smell of the _Nikujaga_ (beef stew) and the back view of Osamu wearing his pastel pink apron make Suna already full and warm. People may say it's happening so fast but what happens now is the opposite, at least for him. He feels like the time is slowing down now. 

“My friend said in order to eat some really delicious food, we have to hug the one who is cooking it” Suna doesn't take it anymore, as he wraps his arms around Osamu’s waist and rests his head over the latter's shoulder. 

"Is that yer philosopher friend?" Osamu asks, still chopping the pumpkin and no longer concealing his smile. He enjoys this kind of comfort whenever Suna is near. 

"Yeah." Suna buries his face against the other's neck. 

Osamu turns around so he can face Suna without holding him since his hands are wet. "Go take a shower first while I prepare our dinner, Rin." Then he kisses Suna's forehead. Seeing the quite shocked expression of the other man makes him smirk. 

"Ugh, shut up." Suna is indeed caught off guard because of what Osamu did. That's why he pushes him playfully before leaving the 'more attractive' Miya in his kitchen.

The dinner is served when Suna comes back to the dining. He stares back at Osamu as the latter can't take his eyes off him, his damp hair and his collarbone because he is wearing a loose white shirt. 

"What took you so long inside, huh?" Osamu asks jokingly, Suna just sits across him and gives him a playful blep. "None of your business, Osamu-san." 

"Let's eat. This stew is my comfort food. I know ya had a rough day. Being with Atsumu can really be draining." 

"Tell me about it. He keeps on revising the drafts even I just follow his notes in the first place. Then guess what? He chose the first-ever draft I made in the end." Suna says how was his first day naturally before blowing the hot stew on his spoon. 

Having this 'how was each other's day went' conversation over dinner is foreign to Osamu. He's been living alone for a few years now since Atsumu also has his own apartment. "Do you want me to welcome ya to the club? He's gonna be like that forever. Good luck dealing with him." 

"Good luck with Sakusa-san, I guess." 

"See? Have you noticed it too? Atsumu is too in denial to admit that he likes the HR guy." This part is where they both connived on teasing his Atsumu about his obvious fat crush on their HR guy. 

Suna used to eat alone, while lurking at his phone or just watching random videos on youtube. He seldom hangs out with his friends because he prefers the comfort of his tiny abode but right now, Suna is overwhelmed in a good way. He likes this certain feeling looming in his chest. It's a warm, fuzzy feeling that continuously settles in him. Talking about everything randomly over dinner makes him feel more at home especially if it's with a man he didn't expect to be close with. They share their embarrassing childhood stories, that time both of them were volleyball players in high school, ganging up on Atsumu without him knowing (or probably sneezing right now). Osamu talks about his recent travels while Suna explains how his mom started to leave him post-it notes every time she visits. They even haven't noticed that the beef stew, rice, and other side dishes are all gone somewhere on their stomachs because they are too busy knowing each other better.

There is a short silence between them like they're waiting for each other to say something. 

“I don't want us to become a one-time thing, Rin." Osamu says in a serious yet sincere tone. He's not like his pining brother. There is no need to deny anything because he is also confident that their feelings are mutual. 

“Samu, this is your second night here, you even own my kitchen. Who says it’ll be just a one-time thing? You’re more than that. Well, we are more than that. It may be fast, yes but why does time slow down when I'm with you?" Suna lets it all out once in for all because that’s what he’s been wanting to say. 

“You didn't strike me as a cheesy type but I like it." Osamu can’t help not to chuckle. His cheeks may be on fire right now, he’s not really sure but the hell he cares. 

"As if cooking for me in my own kitchen is not a cheesy gesture!" Suna’s narrow eyes’ squint while slowly showing his smile.

"My days used to pass by so quickly, not until last night, when you approached me in the bar.” Osamu utters slowly, keeping his gaze on Suna.

"Such a sap! _O-sappu_ Miya!" Suna grins, teasing him. Osamu doesn’t back down as leans closer just to pinch the other’s cheek after his Atsumu-like remarks. 

As both of them cleans the plates on the table, Suna asks if Osamu can stay for the night. The latter finds this an opportunity to tease him back so he answers "Hmm, sure as long as you'll wash the plates and clean the kitchen." Suna fakes a frown as he places the dishes they used in the sink. "Of course dummy, only because you cooked for me." 

Suna is too focused on scrubbing the used pan when he feels Osamu's arms wrapped around his waist. “I bet your friend will say hugging someone who is washing the dishes will make them love the chores even more.” 

The kitchen is now squeaky clean. He turns off the lights before going to his bedroom, thinking that Osamu is already there but his guest is still in the kitchen counter waiting for him to finish. 

“I told you to wait for me in my room so you can rest. Let’s go.” Suna softly grabs the other man's hands. Osamu flashes his lazy smiles, letting Suna drag his body so they can go to bed.

* * *

Both of them are snuggling under the warm duvet, molds perfectly with each other. Osamu wraps his arms around Suna, pulling him even closer. Suna, on the other hand, sinks his face into Osamu’s chest, feeling a different kind of comfort he has never experienced before.

No one is talking, it's like their bodies, the rising and falling of their chest are just vibing as they cuddle. Suna absentmindedly caresses Osamu's back while humming a familiar song that comes to his mind all of a sudden. 

“It’s not even 4AM, Rin.” Osamu whispers slowly before leaving a kiss on Suna’s silky hair.

“Hmm, that’s the title.” Suna murmurs, not even removing his face from Osamu’s chest then goes back to humming the said song.

_"No, there is nowhere I would rather be, oh-oh never felt more comfortable, could never want for more when you're near”_ Osamu sings the lyrics of the song Suna is humming. 

Suna slowly levels his head with Osamu’s. He can see the glint in the latter’s eyes, and the proud smile on his lips amidst the darkness. “Yikes, you can even sing? I guess your brother was wrong when he told me I got you whipped, because it’s the other way around.” 

“My brother is wrong most of the time but I think I would agree with him this time. Dont’ya ever say this to him, Rin-chan.” Osamu acts like he is warning him, pulling him back into a tight hug as if someone will steal Suna from him.

Another reason Suna prefers Autumn is that it’s a season of seeking comfort, a season of giving chances to learn about what makes people feel warm and safe. He likes the inward, quiet side of Autumn where slow lingering death of summer heat turns into the cool, crisp air of Fall. Reading a lot of historical fiction books, curling on his bed covered with his warm blanket, drinking a lot of black tea are the things he plans to do by himself once the fall comes but then, Osamu gets into the picture like the beautiful foliage and unpredictable warm days as they both finally seek the comfort from each other. 

Maybe he’ll change his plans to reading historical fiction beside Osamu; cuddling with Osamu on his bed; and drinking a lot of black tea partnered with the pastries Osamu baked. 


End file.
